I am a Hitman
by 9CatLives
Summary: 27, unknown and skilled, encounters the Vongola Famglia during a hit. When he leaves, they send Reborn after his tail. R27/27R (haven't decided yet) Warning: Short chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I had thought up this idea back in the fall and never posted it, so I hope you like it! Also, the chapters are meant to be short and will be for a while. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

The brunette calmly stared down at the chaos from his vantage point in the rafters. But if you were very observant, you could see just the tiniest twinkle of sadness.

He sat down, his legs dangling, watching what he had created. An Eastern European president's wife, pulling the strings of her husband to get just what she wanted. The hitman paid a local gangster to shoot blanks while the President was giving his speech.

Using the same gun, he fired from above the mess that had erupted, precisely at the right time, and embedding lead in the wife's body.

The mafia hotshots were also invited, surprisingly, to show he meant good to all social classes, or something.

Vongola immediately jumped in, trying to stop the crazed SP and bodyguards from shooting anyone.

Even the family's heir, the Decimo, Ieyasu Sawada was present. Probably to get used to this sort of thing. His tutor, the world's greatest hitman Reborn, was also present.

The brunette hitman had to admit he was skilled and experienced. Looking up to scan the rafters immediately. It was a little surprising, however, when he didn't find him.

Well, he'd been doing this all his life; he had to learn how to hide.

He's already 28, and all he's ever notably done is kill people. That's kind of depressing. Luckily he hadn't gotten a reputation, going only by 27 with no real description haunting the streets. All his clients were private as well.

Although it was a little strange as to how someone with his, Tokugawa Tsunayoshi's, skill, precision, and experience was still unknown, he could only thank his lucky stars. He could go out for a normal walk and people wouldn't stare at him and or scream.

The Ieyasu kid isn't too bad, he thought, but he still has a ways to go. To Tsunayoshi's, or Tsuna's, knowledge, he's only been in training for a year now, but he's already made quite the impact.

He's known as Primo's true heir,

After finally hearing the heavy footsteps pass his exit, he gave one last look to the frowning raven far below him, and left.

That one was still a bit too prideful.

* * *

**I hope you liked! Please review to tell me if you did and what you liked about it!**

_9_Cat**Lives**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to update this sooner (originally it was supposed to be Friday) because of a friend. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

Reborn was all too happy to comply with Nono's request, even if it meant holding Baka-Yasu's training for a few weeks.

That assassination was played out perfectly. He wanted to know who did it and how he's never heard of him before.

It was quite simple finding the client; a vigilante group. Of course, they had to be shown Leon before they gave the name 27.

Then, for the next month, Reborn went down the long line of private clients of 27, those that were repeated, denied and recommended.

What more, they were all small families, but they were similar to Nono; good and kind.

So, by the first Thursday of April, more than a month since the assassination and 3 days until the start of Ieyasu's second year-Reborn's deadline, he was nearing the end of his search.

The raven learned he had a mane of brown hair with a long tail, strange orange-brown eyes, around 5'7 or 5'9. He seemed inadept at the beginning, too kind and innocent to kill, but was always very composed and stoic after he finished.

The brunette would say "We are bound by the same blood on our hands. I will trust you with my face, and trust me with your thoughts. If you betray this bond, your existence shall be no longer," always and then left.

Even more, as Reborn got to the end of the line, he was deaging and the words differed, just a little bit.

Today he was visiting the 7th to last. Shockingly, his home was the mansion of one of Nono's largest allies. It was far smaller than the Vongola's base, but it was peaceful.

What shocked Reborn more, though, was that the old man was having a tea party with the last six old men, all important allies. What more, they were expecting him, thus why they gathered.

Those 7 clients were the closest, having repeatedly requested 27's assistance and watching him grow.

The first, who actually only had white hair, was Kawahira. He was a weapons dealer and apparently raised 27.

"We have been watching you for a month. If truly wish to meet him, go to the Cielo Cafe, tomorrow, in Venice. Wait until 4:30 and you may ask him what you want," the 1st instructed.

Reborn scoffed, "How do you not know I wish to kill him for Nono?"

The sly dealer smirked. "Nono is not one to recklessly destroy a potential ally with such great strength."

Silent, Reborn left, and headed to Venice.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review for more~**

_9_Cat**Lives**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

The setting sun cast it's brilliant orange into the small cafe, illuminating the place nicely.

It was 4:00 exactly, when Reborn stepped in. It was small, but not crowded, as it was long past time to visit a coffee house.

The hitman calmly sat down at a table in the corner. Luckily, they served espresso, and he ordered a cup.

The raven gave his regards to the dark haired Japanese waitress when he got his drink. Her enthusiasm was refreshing, although the redundant 'Hahi' could have been left out. Cielo had a pleasant rhythm, with many smiles and no lies.

They were honestly happy to be there and the sun accompanied the mood well, hitting the Reborn not dead on, but enough to be comfortable. He felt the homey-ness crawl up his body and relax his very being, but he was so at peace, he didn't have think of questioning himself.

How the worlds best hitman was so openly letting his guard down in a completely unfamiliar place.

30 minutes flew by without him noticing (something very rare and dangerous) and his cup was drained.

For the final minute, he reluctantly focused on the conveniently placed clock. Counting seconds, 5, 4, 3, 2,-

"Tokugawa! You're off!"

Reborn was shaken by the sudden shout. How strange it was that- no. There are no coincidences.

Just as the thought went through his mind, an average sized brunette plopped down in front of him, wearing a white button up shirt and a tan trench coat. Heaving a sigh, he looked at the now adult Arcobaleno.

"We finally meet, World's Greatest Hitman," he said with a warm smile and observing eyes.

Reborn surprised by how real that warmth was. He was able to read faces and body to the point of being accused of mind-reading. He was sure their was no folly in that smile.

"Yes, 27, Tokugawa," he answered bluntly, tilting his fedora to overshadow his eyes.

He smiled again, though sadly, as if he was upset with the name. "I saw that you like our little cafe; you had this content, blissful smile on your face for the last 30 minutes," Tokugawa exclaimed fondly.

Huffing, Reborn decided to humor the brunette, "Your espresso was praise-worthy, to say the least."

Giving another smile, he said, "My name is Tokugawa Tsunayoshi. You may call me Tsuna."

The raven thought he said that all too easily and calmly, to someone as deadly as him. Though he may be very deadly as well; his time as a baby rubbed that in his face. Never judge an opponent on appearances. Not that he ever did.

"Reborn, as you know, the World's Greatest Hitman," he proclaimed briskly.

A calm smile was placed on the brunette's face and his eyes had a somewhat sad look again.

What was really off-putting though, was that Reborn couldn't easily read his thoughts like with Baka-Yasu and so many others. 27 was a mystery; the raven couldn't even see his true strength.

Seeing the younger hitman (Reborn is 26) deep in his thoughts, Tsuna happily waited for him to ask his question. No point in rushing things any more than they should to be.

Reborn, being who he is, quickly composed himself. "Seeing how skillfully you assassinated the real mastermind, with your client completely clueless, and escaping even myself, Nono would like you to assist me."

Tsuna doubted Reborn was admitting he hadn't him, but rather running off immediately after the brunette shot her.

Tsuna didn't want to burst his bubble just yet, so merely nodded to let him elaborate.

"To train Sawada Ieyasu."

"Okay," he replied nonchalantly, as if taking a favor for a friend.

Reborn was pretty shocked that 27 so simply agreed, but he was probably expecting this and had his time to consider.

Nodding with a stoic face more rigid than usually, oddly finding it difficult to completely mask his emotions around the brunette, he led the fellow hitman to his car.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review.**

_9_Cat**Lives****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

Reborn nonchalantly walked up the extended staircase to the white jet, Tsuna quickly following. Although the brunette wasn't one for extravagance for his sake, he supposed it was the quickest way to Japan. He loved flying, anyway.

It was a small, but swift, private Vongola jet. It appeared the famiglia owned multiple, if the seals on a dozen larger previous ones said anything.

The other hitman settled in the back corner of the comfortable, passenger compartment. Tsuna sat across from him.

As the raven went into deep thought, the brunette decided it'd be best not to disturb him. The flight attendant served a dinner of spaghetti, which Tsuna ate graciously. Reborn barely touched it.

After about 6 hours, at around 11 p.m., Tsuna thought the younger had fallen asleep when he suddenly spoke up.

"Why did you accept?" Reborn asked. The raven knew he had a month to think about it, but that still didn't explain why he would take a job from Nono to tutor a brat. The World's Greatest Hitman thought he was the only one who had the guts to take on idiots.

Musing over possible answers, Tsuna looked out the window. It was April, so the sun had set a little after 7. The brunette adored the sky view he had had of the sky turning pink, orange, and purple.

"I like kids," he replied, smiling. Reborn groaned, internally of course. Although, his frustration didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna.

"Kids are just fine, but hitman aren't exactly the 'nurturing' type," Reborn argued, glowering slightly at the man before him. Tsuna continued to smile, even as he answered, and even when sorrow settled itself deeply into the brunette's equally brown orbs.

"I know. We have all killed, even children, who should be innocent of the happenings of Mafioso. I'm not proud of some of the things I was contracted to do."

"Hold it!" Reborn interrupted, "Not a client I met had any ill will toward you or the lighter side of the world. They were practically saints of the mafia! Some…" he paused, clenching his jaw, "Some hitman would've loved to be in their service, if only for a little while."

Tsuna saw with soft eyes that small string of vulnerability. Probably the only strand left in his body that wasn't iron hard. Of course, it was only tender because of himself, and to any other person it'd appear like Reborn was scolding him for taking his kind clients for granted.

The brunette didn't know whether to consider himself lucky or mean for digging it out. From what he's seen, Reborn would have expertly hid that thread to anyone else, even though he had gone through hell before meeting the Nono of Vongola, who had probably been the one to show him moral, trust, and friendship.

"Do you know how many people I've killed?" Tsuna asked coldly. Reborn, confused about the sudden change in tone and tolpic, shook his head, eyes hardening and mind cursing himself for showing weakness. Why was it only with him?

"That President's wife was number 9,998."

"But you only had-"

"No, I started working 22 years ago, at age six. Over four-fifths of the clients I took in my first 5 years, 363, are dead. Only 3 I didn't kill myself."

Reborn remained silent, his face as cold and blank as it had been for the past 6 hours. On the inside, the raven marveled at how easily Tsuna had been smilingl. Was he reminded of his hell everytime he killed? Were those smiles that even he, Reborn, had seen as sincere really been fake?

"In my entire career, I've had to kill half my clients. The ones you are used to, the evil bastards that don't even care about anything except money, I killed because those are the ones that didn't listen to my warning."

"Betray me, and I kill you," Reborn muttered, understanding it now.

Tsuna nodded, and continued, "Almost half of the jobs I was hired for in the first 10 years were suicide missions. If they didn't expect me to come back, and didn't tell me, that counted as betrayal.

"Those were the ones to request the slaughter of children. So yes, most hitman would have loved to just have the clients that you met, including me."

Reborn nodded, apologizing. He had heard that multiple had died as he searched, but didn't realize it was to such an extent.

After another 5 hours of no sleep, in just one more hour, they would arrive in Namimori. Reborn spoke chose then to speak.

"Why do you talk to me with tenderness, as if you're older? That will kill you some day," Reborn warned.

Tsuna chuckled. "Well, I am older. I'm 28."

"You do realize I was stuck in an infant body for several decades right?"

"Yes."

"And my original body only just started aging again three months ago, right?"

"Yes."

"So I'm actually older than you."

"Yes."

"You're an idiot."

"You hired this idiot," Tsuna smiled.

Shaking his head, Reborn asked for some fruit from the attendant. He needed all the energy he could get, as Ieyasu wasn't going to be let off easy after a month of absence. Counting Tsuna as strong as his baby self, the raven had a whole new array of tortures using two hitman.

* * *

**I hope you liked! It was a little longer, too! Please review**!

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
